Um Para o Outro e Ambos Para a Máfia
by Carlos Abraham Duarte
Summary: Ele, herdeiro de um poderoso chefão da máfia chinesa... Ela, guarda-costas e prima do chefão rival... Só podia dar nisso! One-shot Fangfang x Routier.


**UM PARA O OUTRO E AMBOS PARA A MÁFIA**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

(Pouco depois da batalha final _Clube de Jornalismo vs Fairy Tale_)

Jardins da mansão Wong, em Hong Kong.

- Fong-Fong-_sama_... – disse a linda mocinha de ardentes olhos verdes e cabelos cor-de-rosa curtos e cheios, com um par de pequenos chifres em suas têmporas, enfeitados com laçarotes de fitas vermelhas. Vestia um _seifuku _azul-celeste e pontilhado que batia no meio da coxa e estava descalça.

- Routier... – disse o rapaz oriental de aparência efeminada e formosos olhos _hitoe _cor de vinho rosado, encimados por sobrancelhas recurvas, e longos cabelos negros, presos em uma trança que lhe caía pelas costas, até a cintura, à maneira chinesa. Ele usava o tradicional blusão chinês na cor branca, calças pretas e sapatilhas chinesas de lona preta. Um par de brincos pequenos e redondos em metal dourado adornava-lhe as orelhas.

- Fong-Fong-_sama_!

- Routier!

Ela e ele fitavam-se, bem próximos um ao outro, a poucos centímetros de distância. Olhos nos olhos, já que ambos tinham a mesma altura. Os incandescentes olhos verdes dela contra os suaves olhos lilases dele. Suas auras astrais, vibrando em tons de vermelho, rosa, laranja, amarelo, violeta/lilás e até cor de cobre, ora ocupavam o mesmo espaço físico e, interagindo, iam fundindo seus campos por sintonia vibracional, fazendo fluir a energia de um para outro. (Routier estava excitadíssima, com o rosto vermelho e quente, olhar brilhante e penetrante, pupilas dilatadas, e, sob o tecido muito fino daquele vestido leve, os mamilos bem eretos e duros podiam ser vistos com toda nitidez.)

- FONG-FONG-_SAMA_!

A garota oni mal terminou de falar e saltou em cima do herdeiro da família Wong. Num pestanejar ela estava acocorada em cima dele, que jazia de costas no chão gramado com os olhos arregalados e a face ainda mais ruborizada que a de sua parceira. Esta, na sua forma completa de youkai, com os dois chifres alongados magicamente estendidos para o alto, os seios pequenos e firmes arfando de excitação sob o vestido, lambeu o rosto de Fong-Fong com a língua pequena e delicada, que nem uma gata, depois beijou atrás da orelha dele e mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo, fazendo a pele clara e lisa ao toque se arrepiar de imediato. _Uuuuhhh_! Fong-Fong gemia baixinho, enquanto seu corpo fremia de tesão. _Ela faz isso sempre_! Sua memória recuou no tempo, e tornou a ver-se caído no piso reluzente da sala do octagrama, no QG da Fairy Tale que era o tecnomágico "Jardim Flutuante", tendo a sádica Routier por cima de si, que nem uma súcubo, empunhando uma motosserra e ameaçando matá-lo, lambendo sua face, parecendo extrair um prazer obsceno da situação. "Pelo menos, desta vez ela não tem uma motosserra nas mãos e não quer me matar", pensou o jovem yasha, num misto de alívio e constrangimento. Naquela ocasião, ele era para ela o inimigo. Fraco e desprezível. Agora, porém, tornara-se seu mestre. Seu novo mestre. E o Grande Amor da vida dela.

- _Shifu _Fong-Fong – sussurrou ela ao pé do ouvido dele – É tão lindo, meu mestre. Sua pele é tão bela e macia. Você é Wong _Xiansheng_, o próximo líder da Família Wong, temido por todos, e eu não passo de uma fêmea servil. Sou _sua_, meu príncipe.

- Pare, Routier! – ele ordenou em voz baixa, tão perturbado quanto satisfeito por lhe sentir a língua quente a lamber sua epiderme sem pelos, as tépidas coxas juvenis desnudas roçando contra sua roupa, de cada lado do seu corpo. _Controle os hormônios, Fong-Fong_._ Sai-Lung, que _presente_ você me deu_!

Um bônus inesperado pela salvação do jovem líder da Família Miu – seu antigo amigo de infância, depois inimigo e agora novamente amigo – e a derrocada do diabólico Rei Mascarado, o ominoso ser que mandava tanto na Fairy Tale quanto na Família Miu.

- _Shifu_...? – ela disse num murmúrio suave, usando a palavra chinesa para "mestre".

- Routier – disse ele, sentando na grama com as pernas cruzadas e a coluna ereta. – Eu já falei pra você... Na frente dos nossos amigos, não! – Fong-Fong fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando Ruby Toujyou, Yukari Sendo, Kurumu Kurono e Mizore Shirayuki, o quarteto youkai que acompanhava a cena com risadinhas e cochichos maliciosos.

Todas trajavam os tradicionais vestidos chineses, _qipao _ou _cheongsam_, com fendas laterais expondo as (belas) pernas - o de Kurumu era cor-de-rosa com estampas florais, o de Ruby era vermelho, ao passo que Mizore, leque aberto na mão, vestia _hanfu _de seda bege, e Yukari, portando sua varinha mágica, _qipao _lilás com prata – e calçavam saltos altos.

- Ah, não seja bobo, Fong-Fong – Kurumu fez um gesto de pouco caso (afinal, ela é uma súcubo que se nutre da energia sexual dos homens e mulheres, _chu_!). – Façam de conta que a gente não tá aqui.

- É, agora somos todas "mafiosas" – disse Mizore, repuxando os cantos dos seus lábios num meio-sorriso sugestivo.

- Que gracinha a Routier-_chan_! – Ruby exclamou baixinho, sorrindo largamente ao imaginar do que a ex-terrorista da Fairy Tale e da família Miu seria capaz em matéria de práticas sádicas. (A eterna masoquista, _chu_!)

- Ela gosta um bocado de você, Fong-Fong – disse Yukari, dando uma piscadela para o amigo. – Aproveita, _desu_!

- Suas amigas... _Nossas _amigas, já são da "nossa" família, certo? – disse Routier, sentando-se diante do "mestre" em posição idêntica. Os chifres longos foram diminuindo de tamanho até reduzirem-se de novo a pequenas protuberâncias ósseas nas têmporas. – Elas entraram pra Tríade, pra Família Wong, né? E eu vi como correm apaixonadas pra cima do mestre delas, o Aono _Xiansheng_. Não vão se importar se nós dois... – Ela segurou-lhe a mão, apertando-a com calorosa afetividade.

Fong-Fong suspirou. – Routier... Talvez eu seja só um conservador confuciano... – disse, retirando a mão. – Ó Senhores Celestiais! Não, a verdade é que eu sou mesmo um grande tímido e nunca sequer segurei a mão de uma garota... Exceto a Yukari-_chan_, mas ela é como se fosse uma "irmãzinha" pra mim, uma grande amiga... Sabe, _xiongdi_. Além de ser a concubina do Tsukune-_san_, evidentemente.

- É isso aí, _desu_ – endossou Yukari.

- Meninas, vamos dar uma circulada? - sugeriu Ruby, puxando Yukari e Kurumu pelo braço; Mizore as acompanhou. – Podem ficar à vontade, vocês dois – disse a bruxa mais velha para Fong-Fong e Routier, que permaneceram sentados na grama, um frente ao outro, com as pernas cruzadas (à moda chinesa).

- Oh! O que foi que eu fiz, meu príncipe, eu te envergonhei? - ela exclamou, e havia lágrimas em seus olhos. – _Dui buqi_.Não vai me devolver, não é? Por favor, não me devolva.

- Não vou fazer isso, prometo – disse ele. E, criando coragem, estendeu a mão e suavemente acariciou com os nós dos dedos a bochecha corada da bela oni. – Te dou a minha palavra, como sucessor da nobre família Wong e tetraneto do grande Touhou Fuhai.

- _Xiexie_, _Shifu _Fong-Fong– ela agradeceu-lhe (em chinês), inclinando a cabeça. – _Duo xie_.

- _Bu keqi –_ ele lhe respondeu com um sorriso cortês. No mesmo instante ocorreu-lhe que ainda não sabia o verdadeiro nome da garota. O que havia lido sobre a história humana, suas guerras e misérias, ensinara-lhe que _routier _era uma palavra francesa para designar os soldados mercenários que espalharam o terror durante a Guerra dos Cem Anos, entre a França e a Inglaterra, nos séculos XIV e XV. – Me fale um pouco de você, Routier. Seu nome, por exemplo... não é chinês. Você tem outro nome?

- Li-Wei - ela respondeu candidamente. - Eu me chamo Li-Wei. Routier é _o que _eu sou. Li-Wei é _quem _eu sou.

- Li-Wei – ele repetiu, num murmúrio. – Um belo nome, tem tudo a ver com você... "Bela Rosa". Certo, daqui pra frente vou te chamar só de Li-Wei. Seus pais... Eles eram da família Miu?

- Eram, sim. _Mama _se chamava Miu Li-Rong, ela era uma _Tao-shi_, que nem o seu próprio pai, _Shifu _Fong-Fong. _Baba_ se chamava Miu Hop-Sang, e, ao contrário, foi um lutador oni _muuito_ forte, quase como a sua própria mãe, que já foi considerada a melhor lutadora de artes marciais da família Miu. – Li-Wei hesitou um instante e acrescentou: - Sai-Lung e eu somos primos.

Esta revelação deixou Fong-Fong estupefato. _Primos_!

- Mas, agora, a _sua _família é a _minha _família, _Shifu _Fong-Fong – disse ela. – Estamos ligados, meu senhor... e meu amor!

"Que nem a sua mãe, Tim-Tim Wong, Wong _Taitai_, e o seu pai, Fei-Hung Wong, Wong _Gong_."

Ninguém poderia supor que aquela menina aparentemente tão fofa e delicada (que, pelo aspecto exterior, poderia ser confundida com uma irmã da diclonius Nana) era na realidade uma matadora sádica cuja força física rivalizava com a da vampira Kokoa Shuzen. Ainda por cima, como _kekkaishi_, ela tinha o poder de criar uma barreira energética isolando o inimigo, tal qual Touhou Fuhai, um dos Três Lordes das Trevas.

- Gosta mesmo de mim, Li-Wei? – O youkai chinês enrubesceu. Apesar de ser filho de um poderoso _Shan Chu _da Tríade Chinesa, o jovem Fong-Fong jamais pensara em si próprio como o tipo de homem bem-sucedido que qualquer mulher, sobrenatural ou não, consideraria como um "homem ideal". (Por sua beleza andrógina, até hoje havia quem o confundisse à primeira vista com uma moça! Até Tsukune cometera esse erro.) – Eu não sei o que fiz para merecer tamanha devoção.

- Você não sabe? - Li-Wei soltou uma risada cristalina. – Tudo começou quando nós nos enfrentamos pela primeira vez, na sala do octagrama, no QG da Fairy Tale, lembra? Eu era a líder adjunta da 4ª Subdivisão da Fairy Tale, e você... Me perdoe, _Shifu _Fong-Fong, mas eu tava cheia de tesão pra te torturar, queria te tratar como meu brinquedinho sexual... Porque eu sou sádica, ou sadomasoquista, e eu adoro torturar gente fraca por prazer, e você parecia tão fraquinho... Mas eu tava errada. Vi a sua força quando você me derrotou usando aquele golpe, _Wong shiki-senzantou-tchyuu_,pra defender a sua amiga Yukari, que tinha ido te salvar. Depois você derrotou meu antigo mestre, Sai-Lung Miu, o líder da 4ª Subdivisão, apesar dele usar uma técnica de invocação tão terrível como _Sen'jin Chouka_, o "Funeral das Mil Lâminas de Flores", que destrói tudo à sua volta. Foi aí que eu soube o quanto você é forte.

Fong-Fong sorriu discretamente. – Eu podia ter morrido se a Yukari-_chan _não tivesse entrado em campo pra me ajudar. Ela foi a primeira a acreditar em mim. Aliás, não só ela, mas o Tsukune-_san_ e meus novos amigos. – Ele dirigiu o olhar para Ruby, Yukari, Kurumu e Mizore, que se mantinham mais ao longe e batiam papo animadamente. – Sou muito grato a eles, _todos _eles.

Li-Wei encarou-o. – Seus amigos acreditaram em você porque sabiam _quem _era Fong-Fong Wong. Eu não sabia. Nem o Sai-Lung, embora vocês dois fossem parentes e amigos de infância. Eu e ele, nós te subestimamos, e aprendemos uma lição dura. Você o venceu numa batalha feroz, teve a oportunidade e o direito de matá-lo pelas leis da Tríade, mas preferiu poupar a vida dele, e estender a mão da amizade. Falou de "esculpir um futuro novo" e todo esse tipo de coisa. Fiquei muito impressionada com aquilo. Fong-Fong-_sama_ mostrou não só toda sua força, mas toda sua nobreza.

- Ah! O pobre Sai-Lung quase morreu tentando proteger todos nós quando o teto veio abaixo – lembrou Fong-Fong. Quando ele e o ex-inimigo iam dar-se as mãos, eis que o líder da 6ª Subdivisão da Fairy Tale, Gairen Yuuki, aparecera e fizera desabar o teto da sala derretendo os pilares de sustentação, para esmagá-los juntamente com Routier e Yukari.

- Foi horrível, simplesmente horrível – Li-Wei sussurrou, baixando a cabeça. – Lembro-me... Recordo-me... Poucas vezes vi a morte tão de perto. Mas o pior... o pior era ver o Sai-Lung-_sama_, Miu _Gong_, sangrando, ferido... Afinal, ele ainda era meu mestre, e meu parente... Mas você, Fong-Fong-_sama_, teve pena de mim, me confortou, e me ajudou a cuidar dos ferimentos dele. Foi tão gentil... E pensar que pouco antes eu e ele queríamos te matar! Matar você e a sua amiga Yukari, sua _meimei_!

- Isso foi antes – redarguiu mansamente Fong-Fong. – Tínhamos feito as pazes e éramos todos amigos, Sai-Lung estava à beira da morte e você sofria por ele. Eu não... Eu não podia ficar indiferente, mesmo lutando pra sobreviver naquelas condições precárias.

No fundo Fong-Fong Wong era um cavalheiro nato (mesmo que afeminado, _chuu_!).

- Fong-Fong-_sama_ pôs a mão sobre as minhas mãos, assim – ela repousou sua mão sobre as dele – e me falou, olhos nos olhos: "Não sofra, Routier. Juro pelos meus ancestrais yakshas e yakshinisque vivem nas sombras de Di Yu, que não deixarei o Sai-Lung morrer". Falou de esperança, amizade, luz... E então eu comecei a amar o Fong-Fong-_sama_...Mas eu era a guarda-costas do Sai-Lung-_sama_, não podia desertar dele.

- Pra ser sincero, Li-Wei, eu caí pra trás quando o Sai-Lung me ofereceu você como "presente", em sinal de amizade, depois da derrota do Alucard, da Fairy Tale e do tal do "Rei Mascarado" – confessou o yasha, rindo. – Mas aí ele me disse: "Fong-Fong, é sua chance de fortalecer nossa amizade, a aliança entre nossos clãs, e também de começar seu próprio harém". E eu pensei comigo: "Pelos Sete Deuses da Sorte, isso é como um sonho!" Eu sempre quis ter amigos, terminar com as guerrinhas entre os youkais chineses e trazer a paz ao submundo... E, por que não, ter meu próprio harém. Se até o Tsukune-_san _tem...

(O mais próximo que Fong-Fong esteve do sonho de um "harém" foi quando ele e Yukari acidentalmente trocaram de corpos e personalidades, por causa do "comunicador de mentes" tecnomágico inventado pela bruxa menina-prodígio, e ele, no corpo dela, viu-se no meio da mulherada tirando a roupa no ginásio esportivo, para a avaliação física da Escola Youkai! _Chu_!)

- Fiquei feliz quando Sai-Lung me deu de presente pra você... e você me aceitou! - disse Li-Wei, com a maior naturalidade do mundo, sorriso cândido nos lábios rosados. – Eu quero muito te ajudar a realizar esse sonho de paz, se você deixar... _Shifu _Fong-Fong.

- Fala sério?

- Mas é claro, meu amado! – ela replicou alegremente. – Eu sou muito útil. Posso matar todos os seus inimigos com requintes de crueldade. Posso ajudar a escolher as _outras _mulheres do seu futuro harém, pra garantir a lealdade dos clãs da máfia. Fong-Fong-_sama_ tem um grande potencial, só precisa de um empurrãozinho pra sua ambição, e eu tô aqui pra isso. Meu mestre há de ser o _Lung Tao_ de toda a China, o Pacificador do Submundo, dono de um harém ainda maior que o do Aono _Xiansheng_, com moças mais bonitas que as dele, e eu vou andar de cabeça erguida entre as mulheres da máfia. – Seus imensos olhos verdes coruscavam como um par de turmalinas dotadas de propriedades piroelétricas.

O entusiasmo dela era contagiante. Fong-Fong já se via como o Tsukune Aono das Tríades Chinesas, tendo Li-Wei ao seu lado, arrastando atrás de si o indefectível séquito de concubinas. _Como vários pequenos rios que juntos formam um grande rio_._ Paz, lacaios_!

"Não sei o que seria de mim sem você, Li-Wei", ele pensou, sorrindo mentalmente.

Ele a queria. Ela parecia compreender seus pensamentos, e ele percebeu que Li-Wei estava igualmente excitada.

- _Shifu – _ela murmurou carinhosamente – Gostaria de fazer _aquilo_?

- _Aquilo_! – repetiu Fong-Fong embasbacado. - De novo?

- Sim, meu príncipe – ela riu baixinho. - Você não quer?

- Não é isso, mas... Seja sincera, Li-Wei... Você gosta mesmo _daquilo_?

Ela tornou a rir, e era um riso ingênuo e malicioso. - Mestre, eu sou sadista e masoquista, lembra? Eu gosto de machucar, provocar e atacar verbalmente pessoas fracas por prazer, mas, igualmente, eu me submeto com o maior prazer a qualquer capricho, qualquer desejo do meu Dominador. _Você _é o meu Dominador, Fong-Fong-_sama_.

Fong-Fong comprimiu os lábios e ponderou por alguns segundos. – Não sou sadista, você sabe... Tô mais pra masoquista. Não me importo de ser machucado, mas...

- Nunca tinha feito _aquilo _com uma garota, né?

- Pela Tríplice Transparência, não!

- A Ruby-_san _me deu umas dicas em matéria de jogos S&M. A gente faz de conta que você é o impiedoso, o cruel, o poderoso chefe da máfia, OK? E aí, _Shifu _Fong-Fong, vamos nos divertir?

Ele encarou-a solenemente, e então torceu os lábios finos num sorrisinho perverso. - Por que não? Afinal, sou um homem. Sou o próximo líder da Família Wong.

(Um fanfarrão irremediável, isto sim! _Chu_!)

- _Shifu_...! – Li-Wei exclamou, juntando as mãos e sorrindo.

Fong-Fong levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. – Venha, minha _xiaojie_ – disse o bishounen num tom curiosamente formal. – Vamos lá para a sala de treinamento com o portal de _Ba Gua_, para a outra dimensão. Ah, sim! Estou com vontade de te ensinar umas técnicas de invocação. Você gostaria?

Os olhos da garota brilharam. - Que nem a Yukari-_san _e o Sai-Lung-_sama_?

- Isso mesmo. Você quer?

- Sim, _shifu_! - ela exclamou, toda contente. - Sabe, _Shifu _Fong-Fong fica tão _sexy _quando abre o seu terceiro olho na testa, parecendo uma ágata rosa, e ainda por cima empunhando a espada das moedas de _Feng Shui_!

- Tá falando sério? Meu terceiro olho me deixa _sexy_, e a espada também?

- Eu não minto pro homem que eu amo.

- _Xiexie – _ele agradeceu sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando. – A propósito, Li-Wei, eu queria te dizer que você tem um rosto lindo, e que os seus chifres são um charme.

- _Duo xie_! – Ela abraçou-o forte, puxando-o contra si. - _Huanxi_! _Huanxi_! _Huanxi_!

- Menos, Li-Wei, menos! – pediu Fong-Fong, constrangido. "Deve ter aprendido vendo a Kurumu-_chan_ fazer isso com o Tsukune-_san_", pensou.

- Só porque as nossas amigas estão olhando?

- Não é só isso... Estou com pressa de ir pra sala do portal e chegar na Hong Kong-Espelho, pra começar a brincar – disse ele (torcendo para que ela acreditasse). – Você não?

- Sim, _shifu_! Uma cidade-fantasma inteirinha pra nós dois... Não vejo a hora de te ensinar como cozinhar ou ferver um inimigo, bem devagar... é excitante e... Você vai amar!

- Vamos, Li-Wei – sentenciou ele, puxando a garota oni pela mão. Suspirou. _Li-Wei, minha pequena _xiaojie_, receio que ambos temos muitas coisas a aprender_.

E lá foi ela, toda serelepe atrás do seu mestre.

Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari e Ruby riram.

- Lá vão eles de novo – murmurou Mizore. – A Routier-_chan _deve ser insaciável.

- Fong-Fong! – gritou Yukari, o mais alto que pôde. – Não se esqueça de pensar no que eu te falei!

- A Routier-_chan _e eu trocamos figurinhas sobre "joguinhos" de S&M, esse tipo de coisa – disse Ruby animadamente. Mas então se virou para Yukari e perguntou: - O que é que você andou conversando com o Fong-Fong, Yukari-_chan_? Dá pra contar pra gente?

- O aconselhei a se casar com ela – respondeu Yukari, sem tirar os olhos do par incomum que se dirigia à casa de Touhou Fuhai com passo rápido.

- Casar... com a Routier-_chan_? - Kurumu não cabia em si de espanto. Mizore, de tão boquiaberta, por pouco não deixou cair o pirulito gelado que trazia na boca.

- _Desu – _A menina bruxa confirmou com um sorriso matreiro. – Vocês se recordam, lá no "Jardim Flutuante" da Fairy Tale, quando eu voltei pra verificar o porque do Fong-Fong ter ficado pra trás, e encontrei ele quase sendo serrado ao meio pela Routier-_chan_, e salvei a vida dele, né? E ela veio com tudo pra cima de mim, e foi a vez dele me salvar, né? Foi quando eu captei no ar a _tensão sexual não resolvida _que havia entre os dois, entre ela, uma sádica, e ele, com tendências masoquistas. Quando o Fong-Fong varou o Sai-Lung e o derrubou com a espada de moedas chinesas – depois que euzinha aqui deu cobertura pra ele, usando a invocação de _Hagane Zatoumushi_, é lógico -, mas não o matou, em vez disso o perdoou e lhe ofereceu paz e amizade, ele subiu no conceito da Routier-_chan_. O que era puro tesão sádico no início, virou admiração sincera, que só fez aumentar quando aquele maldito Gairen Yuuki derreteu os pilares que sustinham o teto, e Fong-Fong se jogou sobre ela, protegendo-a com o próprio corpo, enquanto eu e o Sai-Lung usávamos nossos poderes combinados de invocação mágica pra tentar proteger nós quatro do desabamento. Sai-Lung foi quem levou a pior, se feriu gravemente, tentando servir de escudo pra nós... Parecia querer se redimir do mal que fez... E a Routier-_chan _sofreu muito, e o Fong-Fong fez o possível pra consolá-la e confortar o ex-inimigo e novo amigo. Acho que daquele momento em diante, a admiração que ela sentia por ele foi se transformando em algo muito maior, foi se transformando em amor.

Kurumu, Mizore e Ruby trocaram olhares de incredulidade.

Yukari prosseguiu sua explanação. – Enquanto vocês e o Tsukune-_san_ lutavam contra o Kuyou, a Akuha e a Gyokuro-_sama _pra libertar a Moka-_san_, eu conversei a sós com o Sai-Lung. Expliquei tudo pra ele, e o persuadi a dar a Routier-_chan _pro Fong-Fong. Como prova de amizade! Uma futura aliança entre as duas famílias, os Miu e os Wong. E ele disse: "Sendou Yukari-_san_, você tem razão. Minha pequena _meimei _não poderia ficar em melhores mãos."

- Yukari-_chan_, a casamenteira – admirou-se Ruby.

Yukari, por sua vez, estufou o peito, orgulhosa.

- O sentimento já existia – disse ela. – Tudo que eu fiz foi dar um empurrãozinho.

- Sem empregar bruxaria? - perguntou Kurumu, desconfiada.

- Nada de bruxaria - garantiu Yukari. - Nem _Hore Hore-kun_, nem_ Ishin denshin _nem nada. Apenas a boa e velha psicologia.

- Será que é uma boa ideia? - questionou Mizore. - O Fong-Fong tem aquele jeitão fanfarrão, barulhento, mas no fundo é um tremendo tímido. Já a Routier-_chan_ é uma sádica que adora ferir pessoas não só fisicamente, mas mentalmente. Ela ri quando o inimigo derrotado implora pela vida, sente prazer em humilhar...

- É por isso que eles precisam um do outro – retrucou tranquilamente a jovem bruxa que já completara treze anos de idade. – Fong-Fong é o "irmãozão" que eu nunca tive. Eu, vocês, o Tsukune-_san_, somos os amigos que ele sempre quis ter. Conosco ele aprendeu a ter autoconfiança, a ser solidário, mas não a liderar. Ruby-_san _sabe – ela fitou intensamente sua irmã de raça – que, na maioria das vezes, ser líder implica em ser duro, ou até um pouco cruel em caso de necessidade. O que não dirá, então, ser o maioral da Máfia dos Demônios! Isso, a gente não pode ensinar a ele, não é a nossa praia, mas a Routier-_chan _pode. Porque ela é "do ramo".

- Uma verdadeira mulher da Máfia – observou Mizore. – Nascida e criada.

- E brincar de S&M, de Dominador e submissa, com a Routier-_chan_, não deixa de ser um ótimo aprendizado pra alguém como ele se soltar, aprender a ser mais forte, duro e implacável, enfim, o esperado do futuro Wong _Gong – _Ruby disse em tom pedagógico, acompanhando o raciocínio de Yukari. Depois acrescentou, em voz um pouco mais alta do que pretendia: - Se ela for igual a mim, tenho certeza que vai amar!

- Ah! Eu tô contando com isso, Ruby-_san – _disse Yukari, rindo. – Por outro lado, como mestre da Routier-_chan _e seu futuro marido, o Fong-Fong vai poder passar pra ela o que aprendeu de nós em matéria de amizade, solidariedade... Enfim, _mitigar – _gostaram? - a crueldade dela com a sua bondade. Afinal, como Confúcio e Lao-Tsé bem o sabiam, "a virtude está no meio termo", no _Caminho do Meio_, nem lá, nem cá. O Equilíbrio da Vida, do Tao, do _yin_/_yang_ e todo esse tipo de coisa.

Ruby, Mizore e Kurumu não podiam deixar de se maravilhar com a pequena bruxa. Até parecia que os acontecimentos dramáticos dos últimos 30-40 dias a fizeram amadurecer mais rapidamente.

- Rendo minhas homenagens a sua sabedoria e sagacidade, Sendou Yukari-_chan_! – falou uma voz feminina que, de tão lúgubre, parecia vir de Di Yu, o pós-vida.

- Ling-Ling-_san_! – exclamaram, sobressaltadas, as quatro youkais, numa só voz.

Ling-Ling Wong, a irmã mais velha de Fong-Fong, morrera há muitos anos, mas a magia necromântica de "Intensificação do Poder Negro", do _Tao-shi _Touhou Fuhai a ressuscitara como um _jiangshi_, ou melhor, uma _kyonshi_, uma morta-viva dotada de vontade própria e poderes mágicos de manipulação de youki, incluindo o _Hougetsu Jigentou_. Ela aparentava ter dezoito anos de idade, ostentando pele pálida, exóticos olhos _hitoe _verde-jade que nem uma nativa do noroeste chinês, ou Xinjiang-Uigur, seios imensos e cabelos lisos longos e negros presos por um rabo-de-cavalo fino batendo um pouco abaixo do meio das costas. Vestia, como de praxe, o _shenyi_,a túnica longa e reta ricamente bordada dos mandarins da Dinastia Tsin Manchu, de um verde-escuro debruado a branco, portando um colar e uma campainha de ouro em volta do pescoço, e sininhos de ouro nas orelhas. Trazia na cabeça um chapéu redondo tradicional, da mesma cor das vestes, em cujo topo brilhava uma pequenina bola feita de coral vermelho. Pergaminhos de papel de arroz contendo encantamentos escritos com sangue de galinha, colados nas bordas da túnica, davam uma pseudovida ao corpo morto da jovem yasha bela e atemporal.

Ling-Ling não caminhava como um ser humano, mas locomovia-se aos pulos, com os braços estendidos para frente, como convinha a um "cadáver ambulante" que só podia subsistir sugando a essência vital, o _ki _das criaturas vivas. (Vampirismo energético, _chu_!)

- _Duo xie_, Ling-Ling-_san – _Yukari agradeceu respeitosamente o elogio com uma breve mesura, o rosto quase infantil enrubescendo de orgulho.

- Não, Yukari-_chan_, não me agradeça_ – _disse Ling-Ling, pousando os pés calçados de botas negras no gramado. O rosto mongoloide de maxilares salientes, tez amarelada e olhos puxados brilhando em verde exibia um ligeiro sorriso nos cantos da boca. – Sou eu quem deve te agradecer, por ser tão amiga do meu irmãozinho, meu _didi_. Graças ao seu apoio, ele se tornou um homem mais forte e equilibrado, um futuro líder da família Wong.

- E eu sou muito grata ao seu irmão, por me ensinar tudo que sabia do _Kuchiyose no Jutsu _dos yakshas – replicou Yukari. – Graças a essas técnicas de invocação eu me tornei uma bruxa mais poderosa. Tenho certeza que o Fong-Fong e a Routier-_chan _têm tudo pra serem o novo "poder supremo" da Família Wong, que nem os pais de vocês.

- Mas vocês já imaginaram como vão ser os filhos deles? - comentou Kurumu. – Três olhos e um par de chifres...!

- Qual é o problema, ô súcubo peituda? – provocou Yukari. - Tem algo contra a nobre raça dos yakshas?

- N-Não! – gaguejou Kurumu, dando um riso amarelo. – Nada a ver. Eu sei que a essência supera a aparência, mas... – Seu rosto assumiu uma expressão maliciosa. – Mas, seja sincera, Yukari-_chan_... Nunca te passou pela cabeça ficar com o Fong-Fong, casar com ele? Assim, seria você a futura Wong _Furen_, e eu e a Mizore teríamos uma rival a menos...

- Não seja ridícula, Kurumu-_san_! – estrilou Yukari, com a cara vermelha feito um tomate. – Você sabe muito bem que eu só amo o Tsukune-_san_... e a Moka-_san_!

- O Fong-Fong também andou apaixonado pelo Tsukune, eu acho – opinou Ruby. – Mas o Tsukune resistia à ideia de B.L., _Boys Love_, "amor de garotos"...

- Falando nisso – Mizore interveio, a voz desprovida de entonação – vocês viram o Tsukune por aí?

- Falando nisso – Kurumu imitou-a, sem esconder a preocupação – vocês viram a Moka por aí?

Mizore, Kurumu e Yukari entreolharam-se em silêncio.

(Ninguém sabe, ninguém viu. _Chu_!)

- É mesmo! – Mizore murmurou nervosa. – A gente se distraiu com aqueles dois panacas – o Fong-Fong e a Routier-_chan – _e deixou a guarda aberta.

- Não é você a _stalker _do harém, a perseguidora que vive seguindo o Tsukune pra tudo quanto é lado? - criticou Kurumu. – Como é que foi dar mole?

Ling-Ling, que acompanhava a conversa das moças com o semblante impassível, resolveu intervir:

- Se alguém está interessado, eu vi o Tsukune-_san _e a Moka-_san_ rindo e se dirigindo para o bambuzal.

Os purpúreos olhos oblíquos de Kurumu se estreitaram ainda mais. - E o que é que a Moka foi fazer com o Tsukune no meio do bambuzal? – indagou em tom agressivo.

- Te garanto que não vão ficar só no _kappu-chu – _disse Yukari, sorrindo cruelmente. (Quem disse que ela amadureceu? _Chu_!)

- Imperdoável! – esbravejou a súcubo de cabelos azuis. – Só porque nos salvou daquela peste da Akuha, não quer dizer a Moka pode usar e abusar do MEU homem!

E lá foi ela correndo de salto alto em direção às altas touceiras de _Bambusa gracilis_ que se constituíam em autêntica cortina vegetal para dissimular aquele recanto do jardim dos olhares estranhos e propiciar uma maior intimidade para quem quisesse.

- Do NOSSO homem, Kurumu – corrigiu Mizore, subindo o tom.

E lá foi ela correr atrás da "amiga colorida".

- Esperem por mim! – gritou Yukari com sua voz de garotinha. – Tsukune-_saaan_! Moka-_saaan_! Não podem começar o _ménage _sem mim!

E lá foi ela, também, correndo atrás das amigas e rivais de "harém".

Ruby suspirou. – É, muitas e muitas coisas aconteceram – disse, num riso amarelo e olhando para Ling-Ling. – E algumas coisas nunca mudam...

Dizendo isso, saiu correndo, ela também, atrás do trio de amigas.

**FIM**

Post-scriptum

Segue abaixo uma lista de palavras chinesas que eu utilizei e com as quais o leitor provavelmente não está familiarizado:

_Shifu_ = "mestre" (_shi=_ "professor" e _fu= _"pai").

_Xiansheng _= "senhor".

_Qipao _ou _cheongsam= _vestido chinês tradicional, com gola alta, sem mangas e aberto de ambos os lados até as coxas.

_Hanfu = _traje típico chinês (_han= _etnia dominante na China e _fu=_ "roupa").

_Xiongdi=_ "irmãos", ou "amizade fraternal".

_Dui buqi=_ "perdão", "desculpe", "por favor".

_Xiexie=_ "obrigado".

_Duo xie=_ "muito obrigado".

_Bu keqi=_ "de nada".

_Tao-shi=_ mago taoísta (reanima cadáveres e comanda os _jiangshi_).

_Taitai=_ "senhora".

_Gong=_ "lorde".

_Shan Chu=_ "Mestre da Montanha" (nas Tríades Chinesas, o "chefão").

_Meimei=_ "irmã mais nova", ou "prima paterna mais nova".

_Lung Tao=_ "Cabeça do Dragão" (nas Tríades Chinesas, o "maioral", _Big Boss_).

_Xiaojie=_ "senhorita" (mas pode, igualmente, significar "prostituta"!).

_Ba Gua= _"oito trigramas" ou "oito mutações", símbolo místico-religioso em forma de octagrama relacionado à filosofia taoísta chinesa e ao _I Ching _(é a união das oito combinações possíveis das energias _Yin _e _Yang_ em três linhas).

_Huanxi=_ "extrema felicidade".

_Jiangshi=_ "cadáver rijo", morto-vivo sugador de almas.

_Kyonshi=_ _jiangshi _do sexo feminino.

_Shenyi=_ "roupa profunda", tradicional vestimenta chinesa, própria da elite (compõe-se de duas partes, túnica e camisa, ambas costuradas, lembrando um robe comprido).

_Didi=_ "irmão mais novo".

_Furen=_ "madame".


End file.
